Divergent 2013
by WritingOfAnUnknown
Summary: This is a story about what Divergent could be like if it was set in today's world. Tris and her family just moved to Chicago, and both her and her brother are going to different schools. Tris is finding that she is more dauntless than the thinks she is. I promise I am better at writing stories than I am at writing summaries! Rated T just to be safe, but it shouldn't be necessary.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note: I obviously don't own any of the characters, they are from the amazing writing of Veronica Roth. This is my first story, I'm sorry if it isn't written very well. Reviews are more than welcome(:***

"Beatrice! We are going to be late!" I could hear my brother shouting from outside the bathroom door, not for the first time.

"I'll be out in two minutes!" I screamed back, hoping he would leave.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" He stayed, and it sounded like he was about to force his way in. I looked in the mirror one last time. I could barely see myself in it, I was just too short. My blonde hair was loose, very different from my normal ponytail. As I opened the door Caleb almost fell on top of me. When he saw me, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What _are_ you wearing?!" I just laughed a little and walked past him. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he can be a bit judgmental sometimes. His reaction was expected. Instead of my usual gray shirt, jeans, and dark gray sweatshirt, I was wearing black skin-tight jeans that I could still run in, and a black v-neck shirt.

"Mom and Dad will never let you leave the house looking like this! Why on earth would you want to dress like this today of all days?!" He was talking from behind me, jogging to catch up to me.

"New school, new me," I replied without looking back. I still hadn't thought of a way to make my parents let me go like this to school, so I ignored the first part of his protest.

My family had just moved to Chicago. My brother was almost a year older than me, but the way our birthdays lined up we were in the same grade. Our teachers almost always mistook us for twins, even though Caleb was seventeen and I was sixteen, and we looked nothing alike. I guess us having the same last name was enough. We had begged our parents to let us go to different schools. I was starting to get tired of girls pretending to be friends with me just so they could have a chance of dating my brother. I convinced Caleb, and together we convinced our parents.

Caleb was going to a private school just out of the city, and I saw he was dressed up in his uniform-a blue shirt and khaki pants. I, on the other hand, was going to a private school in the center of the city. It was a big school for athletics, which was the main reason why I chose it. I was also happy we didn't wear uniforms, although according to the school website most people wore black, the school's color.

"Beatrice! What are you wearing?! Go upstairs and change this instant!" My father's face turned bright red. My mother was sitting next to him at the kitchen table.

"She doesn't have time to change. Besides, she's growing up. We can't decide what she wears forever," my mother said, in an attempt to calm my father down. It worked, just like it always did.

"Get in the car, both of you," my dad's voice was still gruff. He was a good man, but he could get over-opinionated at times. Caleb and I grabbed our school bags, his a blue knapsack and mine a black messenger bag. When we got out into the garage, Caleb stepped aside for me to have the front seat. I sighed. I would never be able to be as selfless, as abnegation, as the rest of my family.

We dropped Caleb off at his school first. He waved to us before being engulfed in a swarm of blue polo shirts. As we neared my new school, I could feel my heartbeat steadily increase. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to get a full panic attack if I didn't calm myself down. My dad noticed. He put in my favorite CD, knowing it would help me. Just a couple short minutes later we reached the school. I was greeted with the image of students dressed all in black lounging on the steps, the grass, almost everywhere, listening to music, talking, and I even thought I saw a fight break out, but a new herd of people soon blocked my view.

_Breathe,_ I reminded myself, madly struggling for calm. I could tell I was in for an interesting year.

***Did anyone like it? I hope that I get some readers, that would be pretty awesome. Like I said, this is my first real story, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I know the whole anxiety thing is different from most stories, but I am able to write it from experience, and it is kind of like calming yourself down to escape the fear simulations. Really that's all anxiety is, for me at least. It's a fear that something is going wrong with my body because I am stressed about something else, but nothing is really happening to me. I will probably update more tomorrow.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note: I obviously don't own the characters, if I did I would be Veronica Roth and I would be amazing. **

**People from over ten different countries viewed the first chapter of this! That is pretty amazing, in my mind. Sorry the first chapter was so short, I literally had a half hour to write it. This one will be longer!***

"You could always go to public school," Dad suggested, noticing my anxiety. I smiled. I knew we had settled this argument more than a month ago, and so did he.

"I think it might be a little too late for that," I directed my smile towards him. Reaching into the backseat, I grabbed my bag. As I opened the door, my father leaned over to me.

He kissed my forehead, and let out a whispered, "Be safe," before I get out of the car.

The noise was overpowering. There were different music genres blasting over each other, mostly rock and rap, I noted. People were screaming, seeing who could attract the most attention. I was right when I thought I saw a fight, a boy and a girl were going at each other, grinning. Girls were hugging and guys were punching each other playfully. It was the first day they got to see all of their friends again. And then there was me.

I tried to make my way up into the school, but it was nearly impossible with bodies littering the steps. I nearly stepped on one boy's hand. He had dark, greasy hair, and multiple piercings.

"Watch it!" He snapped out at me. Immediately the group surrounding him flinched back. I could tell he holds some kind of power over them. I started to find another path around them. As I was walking away, I heard one girl who seemed to have regained her confidence.

"Stay away from Eric, pansycake!" She jeered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. So _that's _what kind of group they were.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of stepping on people's hands and getting sneered at, I reached the top of the five small stairs. I opened the door, and found another staircase, this one going down. I walked down until I am in what should be a basement, but was actually the first floor. I entered the main office, and saw a woman with cropped hair and tattoos. It wasn't exactly what I would expect a typical main-office worker to look like.

I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Can I help you?" she said in a tone that wasn't unfriendly, exactly, but it wasn't quite welcoming either.

"I, um, I'm a new student here. I was supposed to pick up my schedule at the main office." It ended up coming out like a question. The lady at the desk picked up a stack of folders.

"That's a lot of new kids," I remarked, trying to break the silence.

"Only nine, including you," She frowned slightly, "Ten if you include someone who's coming back after two years. That's pretty average for here."

"Oh," I replied unimpressively.

"Well, I can assume you aren't Peter, Drew, Will, Al, or Edward, and you're certainly not Four," She smiles at me, "Which leaves Christina, Molly, Beatrice, and Myra. Which are you?"

"I'm Beatrice,"

"I'm Tori. Welcome to the Pit,"

"The Pit?" I asked, confused. Not only did the name confuse me, but so did the lady who said it. At every other school I went to, we called each teacher or staff member by their last names. I had never had a teacher introduce themselves by their first name. I was taken out of my confused state when Tori let out a chuckle.

"It's what most people call the school, since almost all of it is underground. Most of your classes will be even farther below where we are now." That information was very new to me. The Pit? The school was getting odder and odder. Strangely enough, instead of scaring me away as it should, I found myself thinking of the school as more and more welcoming.

* * *

Not long after, I found myself through the halls, my nose in my map. I had locker number six, which was supposed to be just outside of the office, but I had yet to find it.

Suddenly, I found myself bumping into someone. She was very tall, with dark skin and short hair. She looked up, startled. I saw that she had a map in her hands, identical to mine.

"Sorry!" We both apologized at the same time.

"It's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm new here, in case you can't tell. Do you know where locker four is?" I laughed at how quickly she spoke. Words seemed to come very naturally to her.

"I'm new, too. I'm looking for locker six." Our lockers were only one apart. I would at least know someone near me.

"Oh, duh, you have a map, too," she said, pretending to hit herself on her head. "I'm Christina." She extended her hand towards me. I shook it. Before I had time to tell her my name, she grabbed my arm and started running.

"I see the lockers! In that hallway!" Christina certainly was very excitable. I looked at the small passageway we were heading towards. Indeed, there were lockers in it, but they blended in so perfectly with the tan walls, I would have never noticed them.

"I can't get my locker open!" I had tried the lock three times. Christina laughed, although I noticed hers wasn't open either.

"What's your combination?" she asked, leaning over so she could reach my lock.

"Um, six-zero-one," I told her, looking down at my paper to make sure. She fiddled with my lock for a moment, and suddenly my locker sprung open.

"You need to push the lock up after you enter your combination," Christina advised me, and then she went back to trying to open her own locker.

"Do you want me to try?" I asked her, almost automatically. Maybe my family's selflessness had affected me more than I thought.

Christina sighed in defeat before she said, "Fine. My combination is four-zero-seven." I side-stepped to her locker and entered her combination. I tried to push her lock up like she did to mine, but it wouldn't budge. I got another idea and I pushed the lock down. The locker pushed open into by hand.

"There you go," I told Christina cheerfully, "You have to push yours down after entering the combination."

"Thanks, I don't know why I didn't think of that." She seemed slightly embarrassed.

"What class do you have next?" I said, trying change topics. Christina flipped through her packet of papers until she found her schedule.

"It looks like I have P.E with Mr. Greene," she told me. I looked to my schedule.

"Me too!" I smiled. We compared our schedules for all of our classes. We ended up being with each other all day.

A flood of students suddenly came rushing into the narrow passageway.

"Watch it, wimps!" The girl who owned locker five pushed Christina and me away from each other. I stepped away, surprised.

"Let's go to class," Christina told me, her face looking like she smelled something unpleasant.

On our way through the winding staircase to go further down, I asked Christina who the girl with locker five was.

"Ugh, that's Molly. She and a few other transfers went to my old school. Peter, Drew and Molly are ones you want to stay away from. Peter's their leader, Drew doesn't have an independent thought in his head, and Molly just follows Peter so she can be mean to others without being beat up."

At the end of the staircase another narrow hallway appeared. We went to the first door on the right, but it was locked. Other people in our class started to trickle in, leaning against the wall. I spotted Molly, along with two others who I assumed are Peter and Drew. The look on Christina's face confirmed my suspicions.

_"Great,"_ I thought, _"A whole class with them."_

Everyone in the hallway went silent as the door opened.

***As always, reviews are more than welcome. Who do you think will be teaching P.E? I'll probably have more up tomorrow, I'll have a half-day of school. Other than that, it might be a couple of days between updates. My algebra midterm is at the end of next week, so I'm cramming for that. I'll update as soon as possible.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's note: I don't own Divergent or the characters, those are from the magical mind of Veronica Roth, etc. etc.**

**Today I took the faction quiz on the Divergent Facebook page, and I got Candor. I can't decide whether that's a good or bad thing… I think it's accurate, though. Enough random information about moi, here's the chapter that I spent too long working on because for most of the time I was actually on YouTube.***

The boy who opened the door was the guy whose hand I almost stepped on outside, Eric. He gave each of us a glare.

"Don't just stand there, pansycakes, get in here!" he commanded. We all hurried in, slightly scared. He made it seem like there would be consequences if we didn't.

There were two doors immediately on the inside. On the right was a girls locker room, on the left was a boys'. We went into change. Our gym locker numbers were the same as our normal locker numbers. We found a set of athletic clothes in every locker. Every girl had a black t-shirt a black running shorts.

We all waited for each other. Nobody wanted to go out into the room with Eric alone. As soon as every girl was ready, we stepped out and walked down the hallway into the main gym room. We saw all of the boys, lined up. They wore black t-shirts and black basketball shorts.

The gym was very large, and it seemed to be cut up into three sections. We could only see the first one just then. It was filled with punching bags. A new person stepped forward form the second section, and he captivated me instantly.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and looked up at us. His eyes were a deep, dream-like blue. He seemed to be sizing us up, seeing if we would fit his standards.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Eric smirked at the other boy. The boy looked at Eric and then looks away quickly, like he didn't like what he saw.

"Sure. I'm Four, that's Eric." His deep voice got cut off by Christina's.

"Four? Like the number?" He walks closer to her.

"What's your name?" His voice seems slightly threatening.

"Christina," she said strongly, not showing that she was afraid of him, but I could tell she was.

"Well, Christina, if I had wanted to deal with smart-mouths like you I would have gone to the Glass. But, I didn't, so don't interrupt me." The Glass? I had no idea what he is talking about. He stepped back to where he was originally.

"Jerk," Christina whispered to me. I hid a slight smile.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, we're seniors here at the Pit. Amar Greene had a bit of an… accident." I swear I saw his eyes dart to Eric.

"Anyways, since we're the two people at the top of our class, it was decided we could skip a period every day. So, for the rest of the year we will be teaching you."

Eric started to cut in.

"As you should know, but I bet you don't, you'll only have his class three times a week. That's the most we are allowed to get out of our own classes. On Mondays you will learn physical combat. On Wednesdays you will learn endurance in running. On Fridays you will learn teamwork." Eric rolled his eyes while saying the last sentence.

He continued, "I know the curriculum stinks, but we can't teach this class unless we follow it, and we're getting paid to teach this." Four chuckled.

"Yeah, paid in extra credit." Eric turned his head and gave Four a glare.

"But I think that all of the curriculum is important. You need endurance for combat, and teamwork helps for both." Eric was really angry now. He whispered something in Four's ear that seemed to make him go quiet.

"Now, we get started." We all stayed where were, staring at Eric.

"Now!" His gaze was threatening.

We all rushed to the punching bags. Four stood in the corner, lost in thought, his eyes trailing over every one of us. Whatever Eric had said to Four must have really affected him.

Eric walked around offering "help." He stopped on Myra. She was definitely the weakest out of all of us. Eric stood next to her, criticizing her every move. I felt bad for her, but I was glad that I didn't hold Eric's attention.

Soon enough, Four snapped out of his trance. He went around the room asking each of us our names, and wrote any nicknames down on his attendance sheet. I was the second to last person he visited. He stood back, watching me for a moment. I was pretty much failing miserably.

"You're short," he observed, "You'll probably be better off using your elbows and knees. You can put more power behind them."

I did as he said. I was much more successful.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" I stopped and hesitated. The words, _new school, new me_, flowed through my mind. I had said them not an hour earlier.

Four noticed my hesitation and smiled.

"Think about it. You only get to choose once."

"Tris," I decided. It was different, but it was still me.

"Welcome to the Pit, Tris," he smiled.

"How do you know I'm new here?"

"Well, you weren't here last year," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but neither were you." His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?" I started to blush.

"Tori told me when I went to get my schedule."

"Oh," he replied, and walked away.

_"Why would he just walk away? It was my stupid question."_

I elbowed the punching bag extra hard.

* * *

After about an hour of practicing, we were dismissed to change. We were told to go straight back out because there was another announcement. Again, we all waited for each other. We walked back out in a tight pack, except for Molly, who cowered at the back.

"Finally, girls. You will need to change faster if you want a decent grade," Eric looked at us in disdain.

"You are all dismissed. Next Monday you will be training again, and then the Monday after that you will be fighting each other."

Peter and Molly grinned. Everyone else just stood there, staring at Eric.

"I said you are dismissed! Go!"

On the way out, I took one last look at Four. He didn't argue with Eric, but his jaw was clenched. Something kept him silent, and I wanted to figure out what.

***I know this chapter should have been out earlier, I was video chatting with my friend pretty much all afternoon. I'm going to my friend's house tomorrow at around the time I normally post a chapter, so I don't know if I will post one tomorrow or not. There's a lot of drama about the Valentine's Day Dance at my school, so that made my day pretty bad. It was nice writing this and forgetting about it, so I might write the next chapter tonight. I definitely won't post it tonight. I feel like with this chapter I am telling you a lot of information you don't want to know, Oh well, next time you can just skip the author notes.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: I was rereading chapter three today, after I posted it, and I noticed A TYPO. Most of you probably don't care, but typos/bad spelling/bad grammar is my pet peeve (I'm weird like that). I had literally read the chapter at least three times before I posted it, but I still missed my mistake. So I just wanted to apologize for that, I will not let it happen again. (If it does I will probably sit in my corner, going mad. I'm just cool like that.)***

It turned out that all of the new students had every class together. It was nice, having classes with Christina. Unfortunately, it also meant that we had every class with Peter, Drew, and Molly.

Math and Writing, our other classes in the morning, were pretty boring. About three people who said they were from "The Library" actually enjoyed every class. It seemed that there were five main schools in this area. They all had nicknames, too. Our school was called the Pit, of course, and then there was the Glass, the Library, the Grey, and the Bright. I still didn't know what their official names were, and I didn't know where they were. Every time the other names were spoken, they seemed to be looked down upon or spoken with derision.

"Tris, come on, you've been at your locker _forever_!" Christina whined, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Fine, let me just grab my money." We headed to the cafeteria, trying to avoid being trampled by the other rowdy students. The cafeteria doors took up almost a whole wall. They were large enough for ten people to stand side-by-side and still fit. I stood there, just staring at the doors in awe.

"Come _on_! I'm starving!" Christina grabbed my by the arm and started dragging me inside the cafeteria. I smiled and started to keep up with her pace.

* * *

The food here was better than any other school I had ever been to. There was pizza, salads, sandwiches and even hamburgers! I decided to get the last, I hadn't had a good burger in a long time.

Christina and I sat at a table with two other new kids, Al and Will. Drew, Molly, and Peter were sitting at a table together, of course. Edward and Myra sat at their own table, eating each other's faces off. I grimaced. I had never been one for public displays of affection. Doesn't it mean so much more, not showing everyone? I wouldn't know, I was never really in a relationship, nobody was at my old school.

"Earth to Tris!" Christina snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You go quiet a lot, don't you?" she asked me. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply. Will chuckled softly, staring at Christina. Al cleared his throat.

"Well, this is a lot different than the Glass," he stated. Christina nodded her head in assent.

"It's very different from the Library, too," Will agreed.

"Why does everyone call schools by weird names? And why does everybody know so much about each other school?" I was tired of being confused. Al and Will looked at me strangely.

"She just moved here," Christina explained.

"Oh. Then I suppose you _wouldn't_ know." The thought of me not knowing whatever this was seemed to be very odd for Will. Al started explaining for me.

"There are five high schools in this area. Each values a specific characteristic of a person. Each school has a proper name, but they all got nicknamed somewhere along the line. The Pit values those who are dauntless. The Glass values those who are candor. The Grey values those who are abnegation. The Library values those who are erudite. Lastly, the Bright values those who are amity." Al resumed eating his sandwich, as if that short explanation made me any less confused.

"Why the fancy words? And why do all of the schools know each other so well? Why do we look down upon the other schools?" Christina laughed at my curiosity.

"Maybe you should have gone to the Library, you certainly are curious enough," she joked, earning a short look from Will. Christina continued talking, answering my questions.

"The words are that way because when all of the schools were founded they were trying to impress the other schools. The schools are all connected because they all were sprung from the same school, but there was so much fighting they split it up into five groups of people, hoping they would get along better. It's worked, so far. We look down upon the other schools because even though we don't fight within our school anymore, the schools constantly fight against each other, even if the fights aren't physical. Each school believes they are the best."

I took some time to process that information. It certainly made me less confused. I went back to eating my burger. I noticed Al looking around, making sure nobody else could hear us. He leaned in.

"I heard that the reason the schools don't even try to get along is because all of the principals actually hate each other. They all used to go to the same school and were all leaders of different cliques. _They_ are the reason that the school had to split into five." I didn't take him seriously. I mean, it sounded like the plot of a movie. Christina and Will, however, listened intently. Will was nodding slowly.

"That would actually explain a lot," Christina seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Christina was getting defensive, "The principles all have us call them by their first names, and they all try to seem like the nicest one. Plus, they all try to make each other look bad."

"Who are the principals, anyways?"

"Ours is named Max. Nobody really knows his last name. The Glass, my old school's principal is named Jack Kang. The Bright's principal is named Johanna Reyes. The Grey's principal is named Marcus Eaton. The Library's principal is named Jeanine Matthews."

With that it was time to clear our trays and go to our next class.

***Jeanine has made an entrance into my story! I needed to incorporate the leaders/representatives in the story **_**somehow**_**, and I thought that this was a good way to do it. I'll post two or three chapters over the weekend, but I'll be gone most of Saturday so probably on Sunday. Reviews make me happy(:***


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was exhausted all day. And today I have homework, so I'm stalling by writing this. Anyways, here's chapter five.* **

Since all of us were new, Al, Will, Christina, and my next class was science. It was actually pretty interesting. Our teacher told us about new injections that could make different parts of the brain do different things. They could cause hallucinations about fears, hopes, many things. They had apparently been developed by a team of people who all had graduated from the Library. Many scathing noises were made when the teacher told us the last piece of information. Very few of us in the class were interested. Only those who didn't loath the other schools like most of the other students enjoyed the class. I fell under that category.

"Ugh, that class was _so_ boring!" Christina complained as we walked out of the classroom.

"Really? I found it interesting."

"Don't say that out loud!" Christina was whispering, but still she seemed to be yelling at me.

"What? Why?" I hadn't been expecting such a passionate response. Christina looked to her left, where there was an empty classroom. She took my by the arm, dragged me into the room, and shut the door. She pulled me to a corner of the room where we couldn't be seen if someone looked in the door.

"Do you want to be hated by _everyone_?!"

"What? I just said that I didn't mind science class!" I was completely confused now. That seemed to be the emotion of the day.

"The class was a lesson on something _people from the Library_ did!"

"And?" I was still obviously missing something.

"_And_ we look down upon them. _We_ are the best school, not them!"

"But if they made a useful discovery, then-"

"Then nothing! There's a label for people who aren't fully loyal to their school. Divergent. You don't want to be labeled as divergent, believe me."

"Divergent?"

Christina sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, divergent. It means you tend to be different, or you develop in different directions. Basically, you aren't loyal to just one school. You don't want people to suspect you of that. People drop out because of how people react to them if they are found as divergent. The bullying becomes too much."

"I just thought that-"

"You need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself, then." With that, Christina spun around and left the room.

_"Great,"_ I thought, _"This is just what I needed"_ I could feel a panic attack coming on. I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. I had five minutes to pull myself together and get to class. I could feel myself shaking. I was starting to hyperventilate.

_"Calm,"_ I reminded myself. I could feel my skin heating up.

_"Only two more classes."_ I was determined to make it through the day. There was no other option.

I needed to leave now if I wanted to get to my locker and get to class on time. I forced myself to stand, wiping away tears I hadn't even realized were falling. I took a deep breath, trying to cool down. I stepped out of the classroom, straight into a body.

"Watch where you're going!" The person I bumped into said gruffly. He was trying to be intimidating, and it worked, but it also seemed to be a façade.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to get past him.

"Hey, wait!" He prevented me from leaving, "Are you alright?"

As I looked up into his face, I immediately recognized the deep blue eyes. It was Four.

_"Great, the first time I really speak to him I look weak. I bet there are still tear tracks on my face! I'm such an idiot! I should have waited until I was able to fully calm myself down."_

I didn't know where the thoughts came from. I didn't know why it would matter to me, or him for that matter, what I looked like. It wasn't like he was in my grade or I would see him everyday or anything. I shouldn't care what he thought.

I realized I had been silent a moment too long.

"Peachy, thanks," I said giving him a fake smile, and moving past him to sprint through the nearly empty hallways to my locker. Most people were already at their classes. If I was quick, I could still make it to history before the second bell rang.

***Really short chapter, even shorter than the first one. Sorry! I had a bit of writers block, but I think that this chapter set up well for the next one. I need to spend the rest of the night studying, and I've already put it off too long. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it, my week will be pretty bThank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed this story. It really makes my day when I go on to see another favorite/follow/review.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: Finally a chapter that is more than eight hundred words! I **_**will**_** make a really long chapter soon, to make up for all of these really short ones. Maybe over the weekend. Thank you for bearing with me! My schedule has gotten to be pretty awful these past couple of weeks.***

The rest of the school day passed by easily. I managed to calm myself down more during history. My next class was Spanish, which was boring, but I at least was able to relax more. As the bell rang, I left the classroom and fought my way to my locker. I threw my books in, and I heard them clatter onto the bottom. I grabbed my small bag from the top shelf, and escaped the madness swarming the lockers. I found my way to the girls' bathroom and slipped into an empty stall to change. I was just beginning to take my shirt of when I heard the sound of voices.

"He seriously _smiled_ at you?! Ohmigosh!" I heard a voice squeal.

"I know, right! He is _so_ hot!" Another voice joined in.

"He normally hangs around the school after we're dismissed. Are you going to try 'accidentally' to bump into him?" I could hear the quotes around the word accidentally.

"I wish I could, but I have a shift right after school. Zeke's sick I guess, although I bet he just wants to stay home."

"Either way, I still can't believe Four_ smiled at you_, Lauren!"

"Jealous?"

"I think every girl in the school is jealous!"

The voices started to fade as the two girls walked out of the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in no mood to have to smile awkwardly at girls whose conversation I had just listened to without their knowing. That was probably the worst part about public bathrooms, no privacy at all.

I stepped out of the stall, with my regular clothes stuffed in the bag I brought. I was wearing my black running shorts, a grey tank top, and black running shoes. I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail in front of the mirror. I walked our of the bathroom, hoping nobody would see me. Luckly, the hall had been abandoned for a while, all of the other students having better places to go. I put my bag in my locker. I would go back for my stuff later.

I walked out of the school, and found the track outside. I stretched, getting used to being outside in the warmth of the sun. I got up and started jogging around the track, warming up. I gradually increased my pace, until I was running as hard as I could around the track. I was out of practice, I could tell. I slowed down to a walk, and then sat down on the grass beside the track and started to stretch again, hoping it would help. Ten minutes later, I decided to try again.

I started slow and sped up again. I was definitely going faster than I was before, but I still wasn't satisfied. I had lost some of my stamina over the summer. I needed to work even harder than I had before to get it back quickly.

I checked my watch for the time, still running. It was nearly three forty-five. It didn't feel like I had been running that long. I needed to go in and change soon if I was going to be ready for my mom to pick me up at four. I started to slow down until I stopped and started stretching again. I finally got up to go back into the school. I only had five minutes to change and gather my stuff.

"You're pretty good, considering how short your legs are," a voice called up from behind me. I could feel my face heating up as I turned around. I saw Four standing in the shadows of the bleachers.

"How long have you been there?" I asked sharply. He smirked at my discomfort, but I could tell he regretted letting himself be caught.

"Since you came out. I saw movement, and came over to see. Nobody usually comes here after school. Contact sports are usually the popular ones at the Pit."

"And so you just decided to stay for an hour, staring at me running?"

"Well, you make it sound like I'm a creep who just stalks random junior girls." I wasn't sure if I was mistaken or not, but he seemed to be getting nervous.

"Which you sort of are."

"Nothing much normally goes on around here this time of day. You were interesting to watch. Besides, maybe I was watching you to see how well you would perform in P.E." He was definitely nervous.

"Well, I have to go change. See you Wednesday, I guess." I backed away awkwardly, never really turning my back to him. Every time I spoke to him, I became more wary of him, yet I still found myself drawn to him.

_"Why is he so fascinating to me? He'll never actually notice me. I shouldn't care if he notices me! He's a senior, I'm a junior. We have absolutely nothing in common. I don't want us to have anything in common!" _I struggled with my thoughts while I was changing. There was only one thing I knew for sure. First period on Wednesday was going to be interesting.

***I'm preparing for school play auditions that are after school tomorrow, my algebra midterm is on Thursday, I have a big social studies project due on Wednesday, and a nerd-competition meeting on Friday that I'm not prepared for at all. So, I'll try to put a new chapter up as soon as I can, but I don't know exactly when that will be.  
Also, I posted a couple of poems on fictionpress. So, if you want to check that out you would earn a hundred awesome points(: The link should be just below this, if my formatting doesn't spaz out again like it did last chapter.*  
u/897536/ (just put fictionpress . com in front of it, it won't post the actual link)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Just came back from school play auditions, I made callbacks! I decided to write a really, really, **_**really **_**short chapter to celebrate. I only have fifteen minutes to write this, so I'm aiming for five hundred words. I will do a looong one soon to make up for all of these tiny chapters, I promise.***

"Something wrong, Beatrice?" My mom noticed how deep in thought I was as soon as I got into the car, dragging my bag in behind me. That basically summed my mother up in a sentence. She took care of other's needs before even considering her own.

"I'm fine," I muttered, before realizing something.

"This is the town where you and Dad met, right?"

"Yes," my mother said, glancing over at me in confusion. It was an odd question to ask spur of the moment as I did.

"Had the high schools already split into five by then?"

My mother seemed to realize what I was asking, and she didn't seem too happy about it. But, she knew I wouldn't stop until I got my answers. It was selfish, but it was one of my many flaws. She pursed her lips before answering.

"Yes, they had. About a year before both your father and me went into high school." I could tell she was hoping I would stop asking questions, that my curiosity was satiated.

"Did you and Dad go to the same school?"

"We did." We were nearing our house. I needed to ask the most important question quickly. Once we got home, Mom would find another task to do in which she couldn't answer any questions.

"What school did you guys go to?"

My mother's brow furrowed. She wasn't happy to answer this question.

"The Grey." That made a lot of sense to me. I wondered why I hadn't guessed this earlier. A second later than I should have, I realized what this meant.

"Neither Caleb nor I chose to go to your old school," I said in a hushed tone.

"No, neither of you did," Mom replied simply. She didn't seem to be very upset about it.

"Is _that_ why Dad wasn't happy about our school choices when we moved."

"He had expected both of you to choose the Grey. It came as a surprise to him. He had wanted you both to go there. He expected you to choose public school if not the Grey. He just… needed some time to accept it."

I felt enormously bad. _I _had been the reason Dad had sulked around. If I had chosen the Grey, been the selfless person my parents wanted me to be, maybe I could have made our family happier. I _had _felt a small inclination to go to the Grey, and also to go to the Library. Once Caleb had decided on the Library, I knew he really wanted it, and the whole point of us choosing our own schools was so that each of us would be at a different school. So, I had to decide between the Grey and the Pit. The Grey just seemed exactly like home, selfless, boring, and just plain _grey. _The Pit had seemed someplace where I might actually fit in, not have to pretend and work so hard to keep my selfless façade up.

"Don't blame yourself," Mom could tell what I was thinking. "Some old friends of his had found it a bit disappointing, that's all. You're not the first person to leave the school that their parents went to. It actually isn't that uncommon. People don't fit in everywhere."

With that I felt a bit better, and we were at our house. I leaned over and kissed my mom on her cheek.

"Thank you." I had really needed the words she had said to me.

I grabbed my bag and headed inside, where Caleb was already waiting, having gone straight home from school at three.

***Seven hundred words! Personal shortest chapter! I don't think that' something to be proud of… LONGER CHAPTER SOON OR YOU CAN FIND ME AND KIDNAP MY UNICORN. Yeah, that's the kind of person I am. I realized I haven't exposed my true weirdness for you all, so there it is. You're welcome.***


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

***Author's Note: Hey. So I completely bombed at callbacks tonight. My music teacher (who's running the play) didn't tell us what roles we were called back for, and I was apparently called back for one out of the four roles I auditioned for, and I didn't even really want that role, but I put it in so I would have a better chance of getting an okay part. I barely studied for the role; I added it to my application last minute. So, I was completely unprepared tonight, and I was awful. I already suspected I would have to be an extra, and my friend who is a stage director basically confirmed that. I should be studying for the midterm I'm not prepared at all for, as it will help determine if I advance to geometry next year, but I just can't. I need to escape, so this chapter might be the long one I've been promising.***

One hour later:

***Instead of being able to write a lot, I'm just not able to concentrate. Sorry, guys. Today has been one of my worse anxiety days, so I just can't handle school drama, play drama, homework, midterm stress, and this combined. Forgive me. I'll write soon, maybe tomorrow. Thank you for understanding, it helps a lot.**

**-MatchedasDivergent***


	9. Chapter 8

***Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait! I had a lot going on. I'm aiming on making this chapter a long one. We'll see how it goes. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed this! Whenever I get an email about a review, I immediately stop whatever I'm doing and I read it. This causes some awkward situations where I just stop talking to my friends in the middle of a sentence… But that sort of happened before I started to right this. Enough rambling, here's chapter eight.***

"What took you so long?! You told me you would be home at four fifteen!" I looked over at the clock. It was four twenty.

"Caleb, it's close enough. I have to change."

"You should have made time for that!" Caleb liked everyone to be very punctual.

"What if everyone was five minutes late for everything?! It wouldn't be such a small matter then!"

"Since everyone would arrive five minutes late, wouldn't it be just like arriving on time?" Caleb glared at me. He didn't like the rare times when I outsmarted him, but I loved them. It showed that I wasn't just a stereotypical athlete. I had more to me.

Maybe that wasn't as good as I always thought it was. Maybe I really was Divergent.

* * *

Fast-forward to fifteen minutes later, when I had showered and was sitting at the kitchen table, eating an orange slice by slice and procrastinating about doing my homework.

"Finally! Now you _have_ to tell me about your day!" As curious as I was, Caleb was even worse. He was able to hide it in front of our parents, but around me he took in as much information as possible.

"What's there to tell? I went to my first day of a new school, it went just as expected." I gave the answer without looking up from my food.

"You can tell me what 'just as expected' means." Caleb sat down across from me. He wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you about my day. But you have to tell me about yours first." I needed time to think about what to tell him and what to skip over.

"Well, I got to school and of course I saw everyone else wearing the same uniform. That was really cool. When I went to pick up my papers, I actually picked them up from our principal, Mrs. Matthews. She explained to me how the color blue is supposed to make it easier to think clearly, and that was why it is such a big part of uniform. Then I had homeroom, where I met a few really nice people. After we took attendance we did a couple of easy worksheets, to get us to be able to really think after the long summer vacation. For first period I had history, which was _really_ interesting! We learned about the history of Chicago. Then I had library time, which is when we have a whole period to go to the library and research whatever we want. The best part was that nobody was wasting time. We were all learning different things, but none of us were wasting time. After that I had gym class, which nobody in my class really liked. Then I had lunch, where I sat with the people I met in homeroom. Then I had French, then writing. After that I had math, which you know is one of my favorite classes. Then I had science, which Mrs. Matthews actually taught even though she is the principal. It was _really _interesting! We learned about a group of students who graduated from _our_ school, and went on to develop this injection which can trigger a part of your brain and make you hallucinate-"

"Wait!" I cut him off, _"You go to the Library!?"_

Caleb looked at my stiffly.

"You really shouldn't call it by such a juvenile name. But yes, I go to _the Library._ How did you learn about the childish nicknames?"

"Nevermind," I told him, "Continue with your story."

My thoughts were going mad. Out of all the schools, the Library was the one that people at the Pit looked down upon the most. I hadn't made the connection that Caleb went there. What were the odds, that out of all the schools in Chicago Caleb and I would both choose one of the five rival schools?

"There isn't much more to tell. After school, while I was waiting for Mom to pick me up, some other students told me about the other schools. I don't know their actual names, just what they call themselves. The Glass is a school that values honesty, the Bright values peace, the Grey values selflessness, and the Pit vales bravery. They all stemmed from the same school, but the founder of the Pit started many fights, and the founder of our school had no choice to break apart, causing others to break apart as well. I'm just glad that I don't have to go to school with the students who go to the Pit." Every time he said "the Pit," he made a face like he smelled something unpleasant.

I really loved my brother, but once he judged something it was hard to change his mind. I was slightly afraid of what he would think of me when he realized that _I_ went to the school he scorned so much.

"My school is mainly rivals with the Grey. They don't _do_ anything, in the name of being selfless. But still, they mainly lead the school board and their students mainly lead all of the events that all of the schools go to."

_"Well, at least the Pit doesn't dislike a school _that_ much," _I thought. It was true that we disliked the other schools, especially the Library, but it didn't seem like we were actually considered rivals with any other school.

"Your turn," Caleb reminded me, when he realized I wasn't going to tell him about my day unless he absolutely forced me.

"Well I started out the day by going to get my papers. An office-worker-lady person gave them to me. Her name was Tori-"

"Wait, just _Tori_?" Caleb interrupted, "Are you sure Tori wasn't her last name, that she was _Ms. Tori_?"

I sighed. This was only the beginning of his interruptions, and I was sure there would be many.

"Yes, her name was just Tori. That's what she told me to call her. Anyways, she gave me my papers and welcomed me to the school. Then I went searching for my locker but I couldn't find it. I literally bumped into someone else, and she was new and looking for her locker, too. We found the lockers together, and compared our schedules. We ended up having the same classes all day. Our first period was gym, which was taught by two seniors-"

"Two _seniors_? Why don't you have a regular teacher? Is that even legal?"

"Yes, two seniors. Our regular teacher apparently had some sort of accident. And I don't know if it's legal or not, aren't you supposed to be the smarter one?" I answered his questions quickly, wanting to move past that part of my day.

"I'll have that class three times a week, which is the most the two boys can get out of class."

"Senior _boys_?! You _have _to ask for a schedule change. You are_ not _taking that class!"

"Caleb, it's my favorite class of the day. You aren't in charge of me. Besides, it's not like anything goes on there, other than a normal gym class."

_"A normal gym class where we are forced to fight each other by a cruel teacher,"_ I added in my head.

"So after that class we had math and writing, which were pretty boring. Then we had lunch, where I sat with the girl I had met earlier, and two other boys. We talked about the different schools and since I was the only one who had actually moved here from somewhere else, one of the boys told me a story of why the one school split into five."

"Wait, you're going to one of the five schools?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Which one are you going to? You'd better not be going to the Grey!"

"Caleb, calm down. Even if I am going to the Grey, it doesn't concern you."

"It sure does concern me! Which school are you going to?" He was getting impatient.

"If you let me finish, I bet you could figure it out yourself."

"Fine." He wasn't happy, but he knew I wouldn't relent.

"After lunch, I went to science, where we learned the same thing you did. Nobody in my school really cared much about it, though."

"You go to the Bright don't you?"

"Where did you get that from?!" His conclusion had surprised me.

"Well, nobody there would care. So you must go there." He sat back in his chair, looking smug.

"Actually, I don't. So if you would let me continue…" Caleb looked disappointed, but nodded for me to keep talking.

"After that I had a panic attack, but I went into an empty classroom, so nobody noticed." I didn't tell him about Four.

"Why do you insist on keeping your anxiety private? It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"It's weakness. I _don't_ show weakness. Especially now."

Caleb rolled his eyes, exasperated, which I took as a sign to continue.

"After that I had to sprint to get to my last class on time, but I made it. It was history, so I was able to calm myself down a bit more. After history was Spanish, so I was really able to relax. After school I changed and went outside to the track and ran laps for an hour. I'm really out of shape. Then Mom picked me up and I came home." I didn't tell him that Mom and Dad went to the Grey. I didn't know what he would do if he knew it.

Caleb sat back in his chair, obviously trying to figure out what school I went to.

"You can't be going to the Glass. If you were you wouldn't lie about your anxiety," he thought aloud, "And you already told me that you aren't going to the Bright. You obviously aren't going to my school. And that only leaves the Grey and the Pit. I don't think you would go to the Grey, with all the 'New school, new me' nonsense. Which only leaves one." It finally clicked what school I was going to.

"_Please_ tell me I'm wrong and you're not going to the Pit."

"I would, but I can't."

"What's Dad going to say? You know how against violence he is."

"I know, I know, it's self-serving and unnecessary. Whether he approves or not, I'm going there."

"Remember how mad he was when he found out we weren't both going to the Grey? Imagine how mad he'll be now."

"I know but-Wait, how do you know that he went to the Grey?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Both he and Mom went to the same school here. They are both the most selfless people we know. Besides, it wasn't that hard to find their degrees online." I started laughing.

"What?" Caleb looked at me, completely confused.

"You," I said, gasping for breath between words, "are such… a stalker!" His face flushed.

"I just wanted to know if either of us chose the same school as them!" he defended himself.

Just then, we heard the door slam. Caleb and I stared at each other, wide-eyed. We had never actually told our dad what schools we were going to. Mom ran all of that. We just told him that Caleb's was a school that was really into academics, and mine was for athletics.

"I'm home!" We heard my Dad announce.

"What are we going to tell him?" I whispered to Caleb.

"Just wait until dinner. I'll figure something out."

I finished my last orange slice, and we both darted upstairs and into our rooms. I wasn't planning on coming out until dinner.

***This is my longest chapter ever! I feel accomplished. ~Long chapter dance~ I didn't want to repeat all of the information that you already read, but I wanted Caleb's reactions to be in the story. Please review to make me super duper extra happy(:***


	10. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: My computer has gotten so used to me that any time I put two star-asterick thingys, it bolds the words inside of them, assuming it's an author's note. That's pretty cool. Unless it does that anyways. I don't really know. On a completely unrelated topic, I vote we make tomorrow national pancake day and we don't go to work or school and we just sit at home in our pyjamas all day, eating pancakes. (Yeah, I know I spell pyjamas weird.)***

I had finished all of my homework and was completely bored, but I still willed time to move by as slowly as possible. Caleb _needed_ to come up with a plan in time.

I looked over at my clock. It was five ten. I resumed looking out of my window. We had twenty minutes to think of something. In our house, dinner always started promptly at five thirty. I supposed Caleb came by his punctuality naturally.

I heard my doorknob twist slowly.

"Just come in, Caleb. Nobody will see you," I called out without turning around from my desk. He opened the door a crack and slipped in. I continued staring out the window for a moment.

I turned around to find him on the top bunk of my bed.

"Why every single time you come into my room you insist on sitting on the top?"

"Just living life to it's fullest. Why do you need a bunk bed anyways? It's only you who sleeps in here."

"Just living life to it's fullest," I replied back with a mischievous smile. Caleb rolled his eyes at me.

"Come up with any good ideas yet?" I panicked. I was expecting _him_ to come up with a way to get out of this. He _was_ the one going to the Library!

Noticing my expression, he laughed.

"Just kidding, I have an idea." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Or I could just leave and let you fend for yourself…"

"No! No, dearest brother, you have been and will always be smarter than me. Now what are we going to do?!"

"Quiet down, I'm supposed to be doing homework."

"Tell me!" I whisper-yelled.

"It's not exactly the _best_ plan, but it's the only one we've got."

"Well, it's way better than my nonexistent plan! What is it?" I urged him to continue.

"Well, Dad knows we aren't going to the Grey or public school. He doesn't know, however, that the schools we are going to are one of the five."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So_, we just have to leave that part out of our stories. Tell him about our day, just leave out our science classes and you can say you just ran laps around the school instead of an actual track."

"What about your library class?"

"I'll just call it a study hall. That's believable."

"He's going to have to find out sometime. When he realizes that we've been hiding it from him, he'll be even more disappointed than if we tell him right now," I pointed out.

"I thought that you were all for hiding it from him!" Caleb defended.

"I _am_, it's just that the plan is going to fall through sometime." Caleb started to interrupt, but I kept talking.

"One of us is going to slip. Whether it's you or me, it doesn't matter. In the two years we'll be going to our schools Dad will find out, somehow." Caleb sighed, defeated.

"I know, but I just don't want to disappoint him." His voice cracked on the last word.

"Neither do I, Caleb. But what choice do we have? It's who we are, and nothing he can do will change that."

Caleb smiled a small, sad smile.

"You really are just as brave as the others at the Pit, if not more."

I smiled back.

"It's who I am." It wasn't a complete lie. Dauntless was a _part_ of who I am. I just wouldn't tell anyone that so were Abnegation and Erudite.

* * *

"So, how was your day at school, Caleb?" my dad asked in between bites of his dinner. That night we were having brown rice, some heated up frozen peas, and bland chicken. It was an average meal in our house.

"Fine. It was average, just as expected." I kicked Caleb from under the table. Those were nearly the exact words that _I _had told _him _earlier. He winced.

"Something wrong, Caleb," my mother noticed. Caleb's face turned bright red.

"I'm fine," he muttered, or something that sounded like that.

"Did you have any interesting classes?" Dad asked, trying to get more information from him. Caleb's eyes met mine from across the table. I gave him an encouraging nod.

"I really liked science class," he started off slowly, but his words spilled out faster and faster as he went along.

"We learned about a group of students who came from our school and made an injection that causes hallucinations. I thought that was really interesting."

The whole table went silent. Dad didn't figure out what was blatantly obvious to everyone else. He turned to me.

"How was _your_ day, Beatrice?"

"Fine. Gym class was my first period, so that was pretty cool. And then I ran laps around the track at my school for about an hour. I really need to practice more."

My father nodded at me and continued to eat his food.

"Do you know the name of the group that invented the injection, Caleb?" Caleb stopped chewing for a second, and then swallowed his mouthful of food.

"I honestly don't remember, Dad." I knew that was a lie. Caleb would definitely know that since the injection was so fascinating to him. I understood why he didn't say it. It was going to be up to me.

A silence fell over the table, and I was the one to break it.

"The way my school is built is really cool," I remarked, trying desperately to sound causal. Caleb choked on a piece of chicken, not expecting me to be so bold. My father thumped him on the back.

"You alright there, Caleb?"

"I'm fine, may I be excused for a second?" I couldn't hear him very well, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course," Dad replied, looking concerned. Caleb got up and left the table, heading towards the bathroom. I was alone.

"What was that you said about your school, Beatrice?" my mother asked. It didn't sound like the innocent question it was. It seemed like she knew what I was going to say, and was trying to help me. I smiled nervously at her in thanks.

"Well, the whole building is just really cool. The doors open right into a staircase going downwards, and then most of the school is built underground." That got my father's attention. He put his knife and fork down on the table, and paused his eating.

"Back when your mother and I were in high school, only one school was built underground. I guess others took the idea as well." He was staring at me, waiting for me to confirm what he just said.

"No, I think that there's only the one," I said, trying to keep my voice light. At the silence following my statement, Caleb rejoined the table. He saw our father's expression, and quickly looked down at his food.

"You must be mistaken, Beatrice. There is no way possible that you could go to the school I was talking about." My father was trying to keep his voice light too.

"Why not?" I asked, knowing that there would be consequences, but not caring at the moment.

"Well, because neither I nor you mother would allow you to go to that school. It isn't a good fit for you."

My father and I stared at each other, all thoughts of food forgotten. My brother was looking at us timidly, and my mother was waiting for us to go on. She seemed to know what I would say, and she seemed to know what would happen when I said it.

"Actually, I thought that I fit in nicely at the Pit," I said matter-of-factly, and then resumed eating.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father's face turning red. I met Caleb's eyes. He gave me a look, trying to warn me to not go any further. I wouldn't if Dad wouldn't.

"You may think you're going to the Pit, Beatrice, but I assure you you're not. Where did you even learn that name?" My father was struggling to keep his voice level.

"Oh, I'm quite certain I'm going to the Pit. I don't think I'm stupid enough to mistake what school I'm going to, but thanks for your concern."

I saw my father turn his head to look at my mother. His face, which was bright red and furious, contrasted greatly with Mom's, which was very calm and steady.

"Kids, why don't you head up to your rooms," Dad commanded us.

"I'm not finished with my dinner," I replied. He turned to look at me.

"I'll deal with you later, Beatrice." Suddenly Caleb was behind me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair. I thought he would drag me upstairs, but instead he just stood tall behind our chairs.

"Are you this mad just because Beatrice is going to the Pit?" I squeezed his hand for support. I knew it took a lot for him to do this. It's not like our dad would react so badly he would resort to physical violence or anything, it's just that he did so much for us we hated to disappoint him.

"This is really none of your business, Caleb. Go upstairs."

"But I haven't told you all about my school." My father turned in his seat to face Caleb. My mother gave both of us encouraging smiles. I could tell she wanted to help us speak, but she knew that this was our own battle.

"What else do you want me to know, Caleb?" Dad was getting impatient.

"Don't you want to know the name of my school?" Caleb spoke quietly, but with determination. Dad sighed.

"What's the name of your school, and why is so important you can't just tell me later?"

"I thought you would want to know it now. My school's name most people wouldn't recognize. You probably know it as the Library." My father just sat there, staring at Caleb for a minute. Once he realized that Caleb wasn't joking in the slightest, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Both of you, upstairs. Now."

I tugged Caleb forward, as we were still holding hands. We ran up the stairs, our bravery gone.

"Where are you going?" Caleb whispered as I pulled him towards the bathroom, the opposite direction of our bedrooms. I didn't reply, but brought him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay, this is getting creepy," Caleb whispered. I shushed him, and knelt down in front of the vent by the door. It led right down to the kitchen, which I figured out the first day I got here. I could hear exactly what Mom and Dad were saying.

"Come here!" I dragged Caleb down to the floor, where he could hear, too.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" he trailed off as he started to really be able to hear them.

"Why would you let them go to those schools‽ We'll be the laughingstock of all of our friends," we heard my father say loudly, but not quite yelling. I could tell he was pacing the kitchen

"It's their decision. They're sixteen and seventeen. They're old enough to choose for themselves. That's when all the students from other schools have the chance to transfer," Mom reminded him quietly.

"Why would they choose those schools, though? They would be perfect for the Grey! We were, and they take after us!"

"Maybe they take after us less than we thought. Either way, they deserve a chance," our mother reasoned with him, sounding slightly melancholy. I felt my throat tightening. _I_ was the reason she sounded sad.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Caleb whispered, "It's not your fault. It's neither of our faults." I wanted to believe him, but he seemed to be trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince me.

"But do they realize there's no going back?" our father whispered, sounding just as sad as our mother did just seconds ago.

"Tris does. Caleb won't want to go anywhere else, anyways."

"But how do we know for sure?" Dad sounded heartbroken.

"We don't," Mom whispered.

I realized for the first time that they didn't know what the future would bring. I mean, I had known it since I was younger, but that was the moment that the harsh truth of it really struck me. They didn't know what would happen, I didn't know what would happen, nobody did.

I pulled myself up and sat down in the corner of the bathroom, silent tears spilling out of my eyes. I was panting. It took a moment for Caleb to collect himself but when he did he noticed me.

"Come here, Beatrice," he whispered, pulling me up and letting me lean on him for support. He brought me to my bedroom. I climbed into my bed greatfully, glad I didn't have to change since I was wearing sweats. Caleb went to my computer and put my favorite CD for panic attacks in the disc drive. Setting it to play softly, he walked back over to me.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, and kissed me on the forehead before he left.

It would be okay for _him_, he was Erudite down to the core. I was different, and it was eating away at me.

***Longest chapter EVER, even beating last chapter. ~Longer long chapter dance~ I think I need to pick up the pace a little, nine chapters and I've only gotten through one day. I'm planning on skipping weeks at a time towards the middle though, and I won't need to add so much detail into Tris's classes as the story goes on, so I think I'll be alright. My computer wants to correct that to all right. Is alright a word? My dictionary says it's a different spelling of all right. I don't know. Life is complicated. I've hidden an interrobang in this chapter. Whomever knows what it is without looking it up and finds it is officially awesome. REVIEW TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SPENDING FOREVER ON THIS CHAPTER AND MAKING IT SUPER LONG WASN'T A WASTE OF MY TIME! Because, seriously, this took forever, and I'm not sure if it was worth it.***


	11. Chapter 10

***Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a loooooong time. I was sick, unfortunately. I don't really know what to say in this. Oh yeah, big announcement! I downloaded the Harry Potter font on my computer! I guess that wasn't such a big announcement, it doesn't really affect you guys. It was pretty epic for me, though.***

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me. I slapped around until I found the snooze button. I dozed off again until five minutes later the blaring noise sounded again. This time I didn't fall back to sleep, but I wasn't completely awake either.

_"Ugh. Tuesday. I don't have a class with Four today."_ The thought jostled me awake.

_"No! I _don't _care whether or not I see him today. It doesn't matter!" _I thought vehemently. Ever since meeting him yesterday he had consumed my thoughts.

I forced myself to sit up, looking at my clock. I was late. It was only the second day of school, and I was already late. I made myself get out of bed, and trudged to the shower. As the warm water hit me and I fully awakened I remembered the dream I'd had.

"Ugh," I moaned, leaning my head against the wall of the shower as the details came back.

It had been just me at first, running around the track, but then Four showed up. It wasn't bad enough that he was in my dream, but then I stopped to talk with him. I didn't remember what we were talking about, but I did remember that in the middle of our conversation, out of the blue, he leaned in and kissed me. Could the dream get any worse then? Believe me, it could. I started kissing him back. And liking it.

I hit my head against the wall, trying to force the dream away.

"Are you alright in there, Beatrice?" I heard Caleb call from the hallway.

Feeling that my privacy had been slightly invaded, I called back that I was fine, and continued getting ready for school.

* * *

The morning was almost the same as yesterday. Christina and I got to our lockers before anyone else, and were pushed away by Molly after the stampede had rushed in. I was in a bad mood because of the dream I'd had. I could tell Christina noticed, but she didn't say anything right away.

Instead of having gym first period, all of our other classes were moved up a period. Then, at the end of the day we would have study hall. Study hall has always been my least favorite class. I can't just sit there. I don't really know why.

Math and writing went by without incident. I was walking with Christina to lunch, when she suddenly pulled me into the girls' bathroom.

"What are you doing?!"

She looked at me calmly.

"We could have this conversation in front of Al and Will, if you'd like," she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I leaned my back against the wall. I could tell she wouldn't let me leave until she said whatever she had to say.

"What's up with you today? Is it what I said to you yesterday? Because I'm sorry, if it is. I overreacted."

I smiled at her before saying, "No, it's not you. I just had a really weird dream last night."

"Oh," she said, looking relieved. We walked out of the bathroom together.

* * *

"Where have you guys been? We saved seats for you," Will said as Christina and I neared the table with our food.

"Sorry, Christina dragged me into the bathroom," I said, sitting down. Christina kicked me under the table, hard.

"What?! It's true!" I told her. Al and Will looked at us with confused looks while Christina turned bright red, looking at Will quickly, but then turning to her food.

While we all ate, we talked about our favorite classes so far. While we were talking, Christina kept glancing over at Will for milliseconds at a time. I smiled to myself, finally catching on that she liked him.

"Why are you smiling, Tris?" Al asked.

"No reason, just thought of something," I replied.

_"I just sounded like an Amity!" _I thought. Seconds later I realized exactly what term I had used. It was only my second day in and I was already talking like everyone else. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I pondered over that for the rest of lunch.

What felt like minutes later, I realized everyone was getting up. I cleared my tray with Christina, and then we both met up with Al and Will at the exit. Christina and Will started walking a bit ahead, and Al fell into step with me.

"You were very quiet today, Tris," he said.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"Now you sound like an Erudite," he chuckled. I let out a forced laugh as well. If only he knew how much I had considered being one before choosing to be a Dauntless.

***I completely have writer's block, so this chapter stunk. I **_**will**_** add more into the next chapter. It took me forever and a year just to write this short one, but hopefully it set up well for the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with my longer and longer chapter delays! Your reviews make me feel like someone is actually reading this, so it makes me write more. Soooo… REVIEW! It would make my night(:***


	12. Chapter 11

***Author's Note: I promise you that there is a real reason why I have stunk at updating lately. Drum roll, please… I'm writing a short story. I only have the first chapter done, and it's really short since I'm just posting it on an Instagram account. I'm thinking of making longer chapters and putting it on Wattpad. If I did would you guys read it? It's not a fanfiction, so it's not about Divergent. If I actually explained it to you right now, it would sound completely awful (I stink at summaries) so you'd just have to read it to see what it is about. Leave a review telling me you'd read it if I posted in on Wattpad if you would. I sort of want to but I don't think it will get any reads, there are sooooo many stories on that website. I might anyways… Okay, I think this author's note might take up like a quarter of my chapter, so I'm going to stop now. I'm finally getting some FourTris action into the story in my upcoming chapters(:***

History and Spanish were boring, but I expected that. Christina and I amused each other by making faces at the teachers' backs, but never getting caught.

It was time for the last class of the day, study hall. I couldn't wait for it to be over, so I could go running again. I grabbed all of my homework and went to the class. I was a little early, but Christina was talking with Will at the lockers and I didn't want to interrupt, and Al was nowhere to be found.

I slumped down next to the door, figuring out what I should get done then and what I should do at home.

"Class doesn't start for five minutes," I heard a voice say above me, a voice I immediately recognized. I looked up at Four, feeling my cheeks color. I didn't even know why he was down here. This was the farthest classroom from the lockers.

"I know," I said, "I had nothing better to do."

"No squealing in the girls' bathroom?" He was smirking at me, but I could tell he wasn't actually being mean. He was putting on his tough façade. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oddly enough, no," I said, and looked back down at my homework. I heard him sit down on the other side of the hallway, across from me. I ignored him as best I could.

As hard as I was trying to sort through my homework, all I could think about was the dream I'd had. I was almost glad when Four broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"Listen, I'm sorry for creeping you out earlier. It's just that you're interesting when you run. It's like you're in a whole different world."

I just looked up, staring at him. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"And that made it less creepy," I finally muttered sarcastically. I heard him get up and head back down the hallway, towards the locker.

_"Great, Tris," _I thought. It was surprising how quickly I had taken to my new name.

_"You scared him away," _my mind screamed at me.

Still, a small and quiet voice whispered, _"He is the one who was being stalker-y. If anything, he made _me_ not like _him_!"_ I was intensely grateful to that little voice. It seemed to be the only part of me that was still sane.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting on desks and talking. The teacher still hadn't arrived, so we had let ourselves into the classroom. It turned out that Four _had_ actually been outside with me for a reason. Both juniors and seniors had study hall together, so it was a very big class.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I recognized Tori, the lady from the desk.

She smiled at us before saying, "Sit down. Do your homework without talking, or get detention."

Nobody wanted to get detention on the second day of school, so we all slipped into our seats without a word. We had been working for maybe two minutes when the door opened again. Tori looked up from the sketch she was drawing.

"Oh, Four, how nice of you to finally show up," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry, Tori, it won't happen again." He shot her a flash of an apologetic smile before sitting at the back of the room.

"Because it's the first class, I'll let it slide. But if anyone shows up late again, you stay after school," she threatened. We all went back to our work.

I swear I could feel him looking at me. It was an unpleasant prickling kind of feeling on the back of my neck. I willed time to move as quickly as possible, so I could just get away from everybody and run. Four was right when he said I went to a different world when I ran. It truly felt like that, and that was exactly what I needed then.

Not quickly enough, the final bell rang. One dark-skinned boy shot out of his seat and ran out the door first, playfully pushing a girl out of his way.

"Do you want me to tell Zeke, Uriah?" the girl called after him. The boy, Uriah, just stuck his tongue out at her.

I waited until I was one of the last ones in the classroom, so I would be trampled on my way out. Soon enough it was only Four and me left in the classroom, Tori having already gone. I darted out of the door as quickly as I could.

* * *

I quickly changed and jogged outside. Stretching, I warmed up. Just as I had yesterday, I started jogging, speeding up gradually. As I was going my fastest, I felt the same way I had in study hall, like someone was looking at me. I slowed down to a jog and looked over my shoulder.

Sure enough, Four was standing in the shadows of the bleachers again. I walked towards him.

"What's your problem, Four?"

"What do you mean?" he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't mean to be caught again.

"Nothing. This is _completely_ normal. Just stalking a girl two years younger than you. Just watching me run. Just telling me the way I run is fascinating to make up for it. _Completely_ normal," I snapped. I started to walk back to the school. I sure as hell wasn't going to start running again if he was just going to keep watching me.

"Two years?" he called to me. I spun around.

"After _everything_ I just said, _that_ is what stuck with you?!"

"You're a junior, though," he continued on as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Observant," I remarked sarcastically/

"You like sarcasm, don't you?" he asked me. I turned around again, and resumed walking to the school.

"Wait! Stop, I'm sorry!" I heard him call from behind me. I just started jogging faster. I was sure he would catch up to me sometime if he wanted to. I just needed to make it to the girls bathroom. Hopefully he wouldn't go in there. At that schoool, though, I wasn't sure.

I started going faster and faster. I could hear him trying to catch up, but I had the headstart. I sprinted into my locker, glad my bag with my clothes was on top. Not breaking my pace, I grabbed it and ran into the bathrooms. Panting, I looked in the mirror.

"Well," I said to my reflection in a mirror, "That was as fast as I ran last year. Only took running away from someone to do it."

I started stretching on the bathroom floor, trying to touch the ground as little as possible. I would have much preferred grass.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Not an angry one, but polite. I debated calling out, thinking it might be a janitor.

I debated, that is, until I heard retreating footsteps. It was definitely Four. I got up and changed. On my way out to meet Mom, I peeked in the gym room. I saw Four walking out from the second section. As I hid around the corner, he walked the other way.

I crept in to see what he was doing. Yeah, he could have been setting up for our next class, but he seemed too tense when he walked out to be doing that. I saw a wooden table. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the knife sticking out of it. It was tip down, and perfectly vertical. I shivered.

I quickly walked out before I got caught, and got into my mom's car.

***Finally a decent sized chapter. I would like to say that I don't have time to proofread this chapter because of homework, so if there are errors I'm sorry! There was more Four in this one. I really like writing for Four. He's an unpredictable character, so it's fun to see where he takes the story. Review if you want my short story on Wattpad, review to make me happy, blah blah blah.***


	13. News News News

I have some news that I think is really cool but most of you probably won't care about.

NEWS ONE: I don't think that was proper grammar... oops.

I changed my name on here to WritingOfAnUnknown. This might seem completely random to you, but I _did_ change it for a reason. Now both my fanfiction and my Wattpad names are the same

NEWS TWO:

I've decided to finally fully join the so called "internet" and make a Facebook page for my writing. There I'll post updates about this story, like when I'll start writing it again (which I'm still not sure of yet), and I'll also post updates about my Wattpad story.

If you put /writingofanunknown after Facebook's url (which the site won't let me post), you'll go to my page.

I don't know how to end this...

-WritingOfAnUnknown


End file.
